how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/input/keyboard
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / input / keyboard ---- : : Input core configuration : INPUT_KEYBOARD **(on/off) Keyboards if EMBEDDED || !X86 **default y **: Say Y here, and a list of supported keyboards will be displayed. This option doesn't affect the kernel. **: If unsure, say Y. INPUT_KEYBOARD *'Option:' KEYBOARD_ATKBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) AT keyboard if !X86_PC **default y **select SERIO **select SERIO_LIBPS2 **select SERIO_I8042 if X86_PC **select SERIO_GSCPS2 if GSC **: Say Y here if you want to use a standard AT or PS/2 keyboard. Usually you'll need this, unless you have a different type keyboard (USB, ADB or other). This also works for AT and PS/2 keyboards connected over a PS/2 to serial converter. **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called atkbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_ATKBD_HP_KEYCODES **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use HP keyboard scancodes **depends on PARISC && KEYBOARD_ATKBD **default y **: Say Y here if you have a PA-RISC machine and want to use an AT or PS/2 keyboard, and your keyboard uses keycodes that are specific to PA-RISC keyboards. **: Say N if you use a standard keyboard. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_ATKBD_RDI_KEYCODES **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use PrecisionBook keyboard scancodes **depends on KEYBOARD_ATKBD_HP_KEYCODES **default n **: If you have an RDI PrecisionBook, say Y here if you want to use its built-in keyboard (as opposed to an external keyboard). **: The PrecisionBook has five keys that conflict with those used by most AT and PS/2 keyboards. These are as follows: **: PrecisionBook Standard AT or PS/2 **: F1 F12 Left Ctrl Left Alt Caps Lock Left Ctrl Right Ctrl Caps Lock Left 102nd key (the key to the right of Left Shift) **: If you say N here, and use the PrecisionBook keyboard, then each key in the left-hand column will be interpreted as the corresponding key in the right-hand column. **: If you say Y here, and use an external keyboard, then each key in the right-hand column will be interpreted as the key shown in the left-hand column. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_SUNKBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Sun Type 4 and Type 5 keyboard **select SERIO **: Say Y here if you want to use a Sun Type 4 or Type 5 keyboard, connected either to the Sun keyboard connector or to an serial (RS-232) port via a simple adapter. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called sunkbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_LKKBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) DECstation/VAXstation LK201/LK401 keyboard **select SERIO **: Say Y here if you want to use a LK201 or LK401 style serial keyboard. This keyboard is also usable on PCs if you attach it with the inputattach program. The connector pinout is described within lkkbd.c. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called lkkbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_LOCOMO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) LoCoMo Keyboard Support **depends on SHARP_LOCOMO && INPUT_KEYBOARD **: Say Y here if you are running Linux on a Sharp Zaurus Collie or Poodle based PDA **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called locomokbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_XTKBD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) XT keyboard **select SERIO **: Say Y here if you want to use the old IBM PC/XT keyboard (or compatible) on your system. This is only possible with a parallel port keyboard adapter, you cannot connect it to the keyboard port on a PC that runs Linux. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called xtkbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_NEWTON **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Newton keyboard **select SERIO **: Say Y here if you have a Newton keyboard on a serial port. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called newtonkbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_CORGI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Corgi keyboard **depends on PXA_SHARPSL **default y **: Say Y here to enable the keyboard on the Sharp Zaurus SL-C7xx series of PDAs. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called corgikbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_SPITZ **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Spitz keyboard **depends on PXA_SHARPSL **default y **: Say Y here to enable the keyboard on the Sharp Zaurus SL-C1000, SL-C3000 and Sl-C3100 series of PDAs. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called spitzkbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_MAPLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Maple bus keyboard **depends on SH_DREAMCAST && MAPLE **: Say Y here if you have a DreamCast console running Linux and have a keyboard attached to its Maple bus. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called maple_keyb. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_AMIGA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Amiga keyboard **depends on AMIGA **: Say Y here if you are running Linux on any AMIGA and have a keyboard attached. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called amikbd. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_HIL_OLD **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HP HIL keyboard support (simple driver) **depends on GSC **default y **: The "Human Interface Loop" is an older, 8-channel USB-like controller used in several Hewlett Packard models. This driver was adapted from the one written for m68k/hp300, and implements support for a keyboard attached to the HIL port, but not for any other types of HIL input devices like mice or tablets. However, it has been thoroughly tested and is stable. **: If you want full HIL support including support for multiple keyboards, mices and tablets, you have to enable the HP System Device Controller i8042 Support in the input/serio submenu. *'Option:' KEYBOARD_HIL **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) HP HIL keyboard support **depends on GSC **default y **select HP_SDC **select HIL_MLC **select SERIO **: The "Human Interface Loop" is an older, 8-channel USB-like controller used in several Hewlett Packard models. This driver implements support for HIL-keyboards attached to your machine, so normally you should say Y here. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux